Another Love
by The Prince's Tale
Summary: Pour un autre amour, oui un autre amour, toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées, pensait Severus, mais encore une fois -parce qu'elle le fait toujours- elle me démontre que j'avais tort. Écrite à base de la Chanson Another Love de Tom Odell.


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je reviens cette fois avec un petit OS triste mais rempli d'amour et d'espoir !**

**Je rappelle simplement que J.K Rowling est la seule à qui Harry Potter appartient (_bouhouhou !_) mais que le texte ci-dessous, en revanche, n'est qu'à moi !**

**Merci aux deux filles qui ont bien voulu être mes bêta pour ce texte (_je leur fait (encore) des léchouilles !_ ): Cassandra et Mathilde !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

**_Another Love_**

Elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux brun accrochés aux étoiles et ses petites mains fermement agrippées à mon bras. Elle était vraiment belle avec ces perles d'eau glissant lentement sur son visage. J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire que je suis désolé. J'aurais tellement voulu lui montrer à quel point elle est une femme merveilleuse, fascinante même.

N'osant pas croiser mon regard qu'elle savait blessant, elle avait détourné son visage du mien pour le maintenir vers le ciel en signe de fierté. Je retins un sourire attendri. Il m'aurait été si simple de poser mes doigts sous son menton et de croiser son regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule. Mais je n'en était plus capable. _Je voudrais l'embrasser, la faire se sentir bien mais je suis tellement fatigué de partager mes nuits._

Je voudrais lui faire comprendre que mon cœur ne m'appartient plus, qu'il est épuisé et que je ne peux plus rien lui offrir. Je voudrais qu'elle me croie, parce que de tout mon cœur _je veux pleurer et je veux aimer, mais toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées._

Mes yeux se remplissent de tristesse, et elle semble le sentir puisqu'elle tourne son visage vers moi. J'aurais voulu lui dire, lui crier de toutes mes forces, j'aurais voulu pouvoir prononcer ces mots qu'elle souhaite entendre. _Mais pour un autre amour, oui un autre amour, toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées._

Elle glisse sa main sur ma joue en une tendre caresse, et de toute mon âme j'ancre mes yeux dans les siens, espérant ne jamais avoir à m'en détacher. _Je voudrais l'emmener quelque part pour qu'elle sache que cela m'importe, mais il fait si froid et je ne sais pas où aller. _J'ai pris sa main chaude dans la mienne, glacée, et exercé une légère pression. J'aurais voulu sécher ses larmes car je n'aime pas qu'elle pleure, je n'aime pas qu'elle souffre. _Et si quelqu'un la blesse, je voudrais me battre, mais mes mains ont été brisées une fois de trop. _Je fronce les sourcils en pensant _qu'alors j'utiliserai ma voix et serai presque vulgaire. Les mots gagnent toujours._

_Mais je sais que je perdrais_.

Je soupire, et mes épaules s'affaissent, je ne serais même pas capable de lui rendre ce qu'elle me donne. Mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier, puisqu'elle me murmure qu'elle se contentera toujours de ce que je pourrais lui offrir. J'ai tenté de la repousser alors, refusant qu'une si belle personne n'obtienne pas tout ce qu'elle mérite , mais elle revenu vers moi et a pris mon visage dans ses mains.

Je ne sais pas comment me libérer de l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi, je ne suis même pas sûr de souhaiter cette délivrance. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que je ne pourrais plus rien lui offrir, parce que _pour un autre amour, oui un autre amour, toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées._

Elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, et encore une fois -parce qu'elle le fait toujours- elle me démontre que j'avais tort, puisque je sens une larme s'échapper de mes yeux et se réfugier au creux de sa main. De l'autre, elle caresse tendrement mon cœur en murmurant que je suis capable de tout faire, et de tout surmonter.

Je ne sais pas si j'échouerais encore mais ses lèvres sont si douces , et sa main sur mon cœur si tendre que je ne me sens pas la force de partir, que je ne me sens plus capable de m'éloigner d'elle. Peut-être y'a t-il une chance qu'un jour, je puisse sécher ses larmes ? Peut-être y'a-t-il une chance qu'un jour, je puisse dessiner un sourire sur ses lèvres ?

Mais une fois encore, elle semble entendre mes questionnements puisqu'elle me murmure à l'oreille qu'enfin elle sent le bonheur s'insinuer dans ses veines.

_Pour un autre amour, oui un autre amour, toutes mes larmes ont été épuisées, mais je veux pleurer, je veux tomber amoureux, _et sous les assauts de sa tendresse, je sens mon cœur basculer.

- Hermione…


End file.
